


Fire and Her Sunshine

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn enjoys watching Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Her Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mireille719](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mireille719).



> Setting: Post-"Not Fade Away."

Gwen wears red like fire, and she feels Gunn watching her. She's standing in her underwear at the foot of their bed. "I thought you were sleeping," she says.

"Had to wake up for this view." Gunn smiles at her, burning like sunshine. The sheet's pulled down to expose the side of his hip. Gwen likes that he sleeps naked.

Gwen runs a hand through her curls. "But I'm already half-dressed." She slinks down on the bed, crawling toward him. Her breasts attempt to fall out of her bra, and she knows that he's waiting for the slight of a nipple.

"Mmmm." Gunn's hand reaches out to feel the satin of Gwen's bra, his hand cupping her breast. "Still a good view." She reaches back to undo it, but he stops her. "Leave it on. But these," his hands moves down to her bottoms, "have to go."

Leaning in, Gwen kisses him. She loves kissing him, lips sparking against each other. So soft against hers. When she heard he'd survived Angel's ill-planned battle (nothing new there), she'd sought him out with the memory of the first time he'd touch her, kissed her, and made love to her. Gwen had never believed in all the hype about one's first time, but she did believe in Gunn.

She definitely believes in Gunn's thumb pressing against her clit. The sheets still cover him, but Gwen feels his erection below her. She nudges her hips against him and flicks her underwear off her ankles.

Gunn's soon pushing the sheet the down and positioning her. Gwen takes his cock in her hand and holds him still as she slides down. With a groan, he's fully inside her and they start to move together. She's the fire riding her sunshine: red, glowing, and hot.


End file.
